Existing exercise equipment and methodologies focus on power, strength, endurance, stability and balance. These existing techniques and equipment typically fall under three main categories of flexibility exercises, aerobic exercises and anaerobic exercises. For example, Pilates and yoga incorporate flexibility exercises and aerobic exercises, while weight training and weight machines typically provide anaerobic exercises. However, these existing techniques reinforce an individual's limitations in asymmetrical motion by only focusing on exercises, poses, positions and/or flexibility of the individual. In addition, such existing techniques and associated equipment focus on the lengthening of muscles and concentric movement. Generally, existing techniques emphasize greater movement over less movement and seek to increase load and force on the body for muscular adaptation. However, this can reinforce an individual's dominant plane(s) of motion and consequently under address the individual's weakest plane(s) of motion. Further, when increasing weight loads in existing techniques, increments in additional load are typically large, and require large steps in progression, which can lead to over-stressing of the muscular system, risking injury.